Carride
by maybe1721
Summary: Femslash, oneshot, Lita/Trish, don't bother reading if you don't like femslash or if you can't stand teasing. Trish gets jealous, teasing ensues, cameos by Edge, Jericho, Brooke Tessmacher. My first femslash ever, first fic in about 5-6 years.


Trish Stratus, sitting on a bench in the WWE Divas locker room, glanced over at her girlfriend Amy, AKA Lita, tying her sneakers, preparing to leave the venue after another long _Raw_. The two veteran lady wrestlers were the last ones out of the showers after a strenuous night of matches and interviews. Trish's mind ran through the events of the long night – being featured in the opening segment was enjoyable and rewarding, but it also meant that her night began earlier than usual. She remembered her girlfriend's match, how Amy had victoriously trumped Victoria with a picture perfect Moonsault, her thong peeking out of her baggy cargo pants perfec-

"Are you ready, babe?" – Amy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Trish looked up to see her favorite red-head smiling, standing, waiting to get out of the arena for the night.

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry." Trish shook her head at herself. _A long night indeed,_ she thought. She stood up, joining hands with her girlfriend and exiting the locker room when they immediately saw fellow wrestlers Adam 'Edge' Copeland and Chris Jericho in the hallway.

"Hey hey hey- are we ready to get some drinks or what? Kane killed me in that match tonight, I could use a beer," Jericho asked with a straight face, seeming both exhausted and exasperated. Trish and Amy exchanged glances and nods, both agreeing with Y2J's request.

"Yeah sure, just don't keep us out too late- remember, we've all got flights in the morning," Amy said with a sarcastic wag of her finger.

Edge interjected- "Yeah seriously, Jericho; Every time I go out for a beer with you, I end up drinking Pedialyte all the next day!"

Still, the gang found themselves in a seedy local bar within a half hour, sipping beers and greeting the occasional fan. Trish and Amy cozied up together at the bar, smiling and chatting contentedly, while Adam and Chris played pool.

"Oh, my god!" an approaching, leggy brunette shouted to the couple. Her dark eyes squinted slightly as her white teeth displayed a wide, nervous, tipsy smile. "I'm just a really big fan of yours, Lita, and I had to come say hello!"

Amy and Trish both smiled at the girl, Trish feeling a healthy throb of pride for her accomplished girlfriend and all of her achievements.

"Well, I appreciate that! What's your name?" Amy asked the unfamiliar but nice fan.

The ecstatic fan slid onto a barstool besides Lita, offering her hand and saying, "My name is Brooke, Brooke Tessmacher! Wow, I can't believe I'm really sitting here with you!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. Trish continued to smile at the happy follower, slowly analyzing her physical appearance a bit more now that she was lit by the bar's neon signs – the girl was busty, athletic, and had a blemishless face with well-done makeup. The girl struck her as a cheerleader type, perhaps a model of some sort- she tried not to feel odd about the way Brooke smiled at her very-taken girlfriend.

Amy, however, was oblivious to Trish's slowly-gathering sense of jealousy, smiling broadly as she took the girl's hand: "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Brooke. How long have you been watching wrestling?"

But the poor brunette couldn't even focus on the question she had been asked, instead giggling hysterically when her hand came into contact with Amy's. Tears of excitement strolled down her tan, contoured cheeks as she exclaimed with a hand over her mouth, "Oh god, we just shook hands!"

Amy chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm; "Yeah, yeah I think we did."

Brooke, not releasing the redhead's hand from her grasp, continued to squirm and squeal, shaking Lita's hand vigorously before raising it to her mouth to kiss, squawking, "I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

Amy still just laughed at the girl's euphoria, but behind her, Trish's smile faded slightly and a brow raised. She knew that her girlfriend had a very loyal fanbase, but usually by now she might get recognized, as well- but this 'Brooke' girl's attention was solely on Amy, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Brooke leaned closer to Lita, smiling hugely, to whisper something in the redhead's ear, eyes accidentally finding Trish's along the way. Trish's brows furrowed more, unable to mask her irritated state, before the peeved blonde turned to the bartender to ask for another beer. Brooke again erupted into giggles upon her revelation to Amy, to which Amy simply responded "Well, I'm flattered. It was nice meeting you!" Still smiling kindly to the fan.

Brooke, still tipsy, wobbled off of her barstool, her excitement slowly wearing off. "Yes! Thank you for your time!" Walking away, she quickly glanced back over her shoulder. "Oh, and hey, Trish!" she gave a small wave.

Trish's jaw fell slightly open. "Well hey," she responded, before quietly muttering, "bitch."

Amy turned to her girlfriend. "Are you okay?" she asked, suddenly realizing the blonde's jealousy. Still, Trish tried masking it the best she knew how – which still wasn't very well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what did she whisper in your ear?" Trish inquired haughtily.

Amy shook her head and took a sip of her drink, saying nonchalantly, "Oh, she just said she used to have a crush on me back when I was with Team Extreme."

Trish huffed. "Oh, that's all? Okay. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't telling you how she wasn't wearing panties or anything. Because, you know. She seems like a tramp."

Amy turned confusedly to her aggravated girl. "Huh?"

Trish huffed again, trying to remember what she'd learned in all her yoga classes – how to be Zen, cool, calm, _collected_.. But she was pissed off.

Just then, Adam and Chris approached the couple. Adam asked, "Are you guys ready to go yet? It's already one in the morning, and I'd like a few hours of sleep if possible."

Xxxxx

Trish and Amy sat in the back of Adam's rental car, the two Canadian men sitting up front making small talk on the way back to the hotel, the radio crooning music at a comfortable volume. Even though she was irritated, Trish still sat in the middle of the backseat just so she could be close to Amy, who was casually looking out the window, not caring for the conversation in the car.

"So, babe.." Trish began quietly so as not to invite the boys into her talk.

"Yes, baby?" Amy answered sweetly but tiredly, barely looking at her lover. The jealousy which Trish had experienced earlier rekindled itself when she wasn't shown immediate affection.

"I'm still hot to you, right?" Trish felt stupid for asking.

Amy looked at the blonde that she loved so dearly, smiling at her girlfriend's insecure question. "Of course, baby. You're the most gorgeous woman in the world."

Trish sighed. "Okay, good." They pecked lips before Amy looked back out the window. Trish was still not satisfied. She put her hand on Amy's leg in a gesture of love, hiding her true intentions.

The boys upfront continued debating music or whatever silly thing they were up to.

Trish slowly, coolly slid her hand up to Amy's thigh. The tattooed wrestler barely glanced at her girlfriend.

Trish slowly, gradually made her way to Lita's inner thigh. She glanced over to see her lover shift in her seat, still not bothered. Trish wasn't satisfied.

Trish, no longer caring to be discreet, rubbed small circles on Amy's inner thigh, teasing the redhead. Amy shifted more in her seat, looking over suspiciously at the blonde before Adam intruded with a question-

"Hey, Amy, what do you think of that new Saliva song? Any good?"

Amy responded without pause, "Yeah, I like it," letting the two upfront continue their conversation. Trish smirked playfully, stealing a glance at her girlfriend, who was looking at her with squinted eyes and a small smile. Amy looked back out the window.

Trish trailed circles on Amy's thigh with more pressure. Amy again adjusted in her seat, hissing quietly between her teeth. The blonde suddenly removed her own jacket, draping it across their laps. "God, it's hot in here," she remarked quietly in case either of her fellow Canadians up front were paying her any attention. They weren't.

With that, Trish moved her hand to the button of Amy's jeans, suavely unfastening it to allow her hand entrance to Amy's pants. Amy inhaled sharply, looking at her girlfriend in amazement – _was this all over that one fan?_

Trish maneuvered her way again to Amy's inner thigh, still rubbing small circles on the tender flesh, teasing unrelentlessly.

"Ames, do you remember that one time Eddie powerbombed you outside the ring and we all thought you died?" Jericho laughed drunkenly, turning around to see a flushed-looking Lita.

Amy faked a laugh. "Yeah, I do actually." Fortunately, Y2J was too drunk to notice she was bothered, and turned back around in his seat. With that, Trish aggressively stroked Amy's clit one time, causing the redhead to gasp. Still, the boys paid no mind.

Amy shook her head, shocked and aroused. Loudly, she asked, "Hey, how long til we're at the hotel?"

"Oh, it's about 5 more minutes I think. Late night city traffic is no fun, though," Adam answered helpfully, unaware of the torture occurring in the backseat. Amy eased back, trying to accept her fate for these next few minutes. Trish smirked again. _She_ was having fun, at least.


End file.
